<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骨科】不是情人13 by SapphireLouvre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942209">【骨科】不是情人13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre'>SapphireLouvre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骨科】不是情人13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文星伊重新坐下吃饭，无奈地把拌饭里的半熟鸡蛋用筷子捅开，<br/>“真是搞不懂姐姐为什么要这样”<br/>“你的手机会拿给我看吗”</p><p>金容仙将故意找文星伊那档子茬闭口不谈，像什么事都没发生过那样递给她遥控器，<br/>“你也没让我给你看”<br/>“把你新拍的综艺找出来吧”</p><p>文一边翻着网综，一边延续这个话题，<br/>“我怕你手机里有不能曝光的秘密”<br/>“知道太多会封杀我”</p><p>这话听起来像一个怀疑她私生活的奸细，在怀疑她金容仙吗，<br/>“少话里有话了”<br/>“你要检查吗”</p><p>文星伊开了罐可乐，转动易拉扣固定吸管，<br/>“不想知道”</p><p>金容仙不在意外界和媒体怎么说她，她最怕的是文星伊会相信那些子虚乌有，间接伤害到她唯一的家人是她不愿意看到的。</p><p>文星伊也忘了第一期具体拍了什么内容。客厅里回响起综艺的效果音，主持人捧哏的笑声，印象中去了济州岛最大的海边公园。</p><p>画面播到分组后四个人换了队服，她想起来了，想起来了后三十分钟基本上都在和秀静肢体接触，还有些连她都觉得尴尬的游戏 ..</p><p>金容仙抱着腿靠在沙发上，手中的易拉罐透过几丝凉意，她盯着屏幕里文星伊和秀静刚被绑在一起的手，主持人和队友哄笑声四起。</p><p>文星伊按了暂停键，轻咳了一声，朝金容仙移地更近了些，<br/>“吃完饭突然有点困了”<br/>“姐姐拍了一天戏也困了吧”</p><p>“明天下午戏份少，晚睡没关系”<br/>又是话里有话的一句话。</p><p>碳酸泡泡顺着舌面下肚。<br/>电视里文星伊和秀静亲密吵闹的画面加深了金容仙的低气压。</p><p>她咬了咬吸管，看到她们吃pocky棒的时候。</p><p>和别人吃同一根巧克力棒已经是不被允许的事情，她没想到她们真的亲上了，在安惠真的按头下，文星伊为什么没有无意识躲开。</p><p>亲眼见到的未必真实，可没有什么比亲眼见到更能做当下反应的了。</p><p>这些画面使她堂皇了，她没资格讥嘲文星伊对她的不信任感，她甚至质疑此刻二人在一起看电视是多么虚幻，文星伊连想她都是骗她的。</p><p>她难以强挨着看全部时长内容，金容仙变得有些不清醒了：<br/>“秀静挺好看的，挺上镜的”</p><p>随后没有询问文想不想继续看下去，她关掉了电视，屋内更沉默了，想必现在最尴尬的是文星伊。<br/>“没…”<br/>“还是姐姐更好看些”</p><p>金容仙纵容着文星伊的不知所措，她可以让她更为难些。</p><p>“是吗”</p><p>她半垂着眼帘，文星伊避开对方始终如一盯着她的眼神，金容仙发觉那叫心虚。<br/>随后她起身调了调系在浴袍上的腰带，拿了笔记本电脑进屋，又进洗手间呆了会。</p><p>文星伊好不容易松了口气，听到点名后又一惊。</p><p>“文星伊”<br/>“综艺太无聊了，我们看电影好不好”</p><p>如果这是正经电影该多好，偏偏是惹人脸红害臊的黄片。</p><p>她们只开了个床头灯，暖灯下的大床上，金容仙挽着文星伊灼烫的手臂，头挨贴在肩膀上，这次文星伊没有回靠她的头顶。</p><p>她哪敢问她为什么要找这个看。她很听姐姐话的。</p><p>看着电脑里两个女人交缠在一起做爱的画面，身体有些僵硬，文的不自然反应胜过专业影星。<br/>尤其和亲姐姐在一块看这种片子，她摸了摸鼻子，又顺了顺头发。<br/>再次将视线偏开，喝了口矿泉水，淫叫声害得她面红耳赤。</p><p>体温越来越上升，金容仙不光贴着她，还替她解散了胸口的衣物，连锁骨都微微泛红。</p><p>“这样会好些”</p><p>文星伊不知金容仙的大腿何时勾缠上了她，另一条在被子外面弯折裸露着。<br/>金容仙在引诱她，禁忌是一个多么生动燥乱的形容词。</p><p>她舔了舔嘴角，余光难免落在皙白的大腿根上，那里一定很好摸，如果可以顺着摸进股缝间就更好了。</p><p>她好像感受到有什么液体从下体涌出来，温热温热的，姐姐那里也一定跟自己一样湿润吧。</p><p>金容仙被盯的反应倒是自然，侧翻搂住了她，将两条腿都搭在了她的身上。<br/>抬头用指尖划弄着文星伊的下巴，<br/>“好看吗”</p><p>文星伊的眼神依旧是闪躲的，害怕走向纵欲的邀约之路。</p><p>金容仙将她下巴掰正，另一只手慢慢钻进了妹妹开了条缝、松垮的浴袍下。<br/>“看着我”</p><p>内裤正中间的那块布料变得湿黏不已，究竟是被色情黄片挑起的性欲，还是因为想到了姐姐那曼妙馋人的身材。<br/>她要是也能报复她就好了，无疑是令人上瘾的天昏地暗啊。</p><p>温热的气息袭在金容仙额头上，她将吻覆在额前的发丝间。<br/>性跨越了爱成了她们的救世主，没有想被对方占有的欲望的话，爱就死了，是糟糕的。<br/>“姐姐最好看了”</p><p>“想不想和姐姐做爱”<br/>“像她们那样”</p><p>文星伊的脑袋被金容仙带到胸前，那对隆起的软物是向她炫耀的部位。<br/>“不要像她们”<br/>“我们只是我们”</p><p>文闭着眼睛将电脑扣起，在床上翻弄的二人不知什么时候将它摔到了地上，她被姐姐吻着，被脱光了。</p><p>文星伊跟着金容仙的舌头轻柔地移动，压在一起的双唇互相索取，手托着姐姐坐在她身上的臀部揉捏着。<br/>姐姐连吸吮她舌尖的样子都是温柔的，文星伊的紧张感提到了心口，生怕哪里做错了。</p><p>感受文被她吻得满足不已，姐姐弓着身子渐渐向下亲去，连俯身的弧度都是漂亮的。</p><p>她突然在锁骨处顿住，眼神中充满了朦胧，<br/>“星伊怎么可以亲别人呢”<br/>“究竟有没有把姐姐上次说过的话放在心上”</p><p>本以为暧昧久了就能在遮掩下等雨停，等火熄。<br/>文的呼吸声越来越急促，接近承受不住的沸点。</p><p>“好暧昧…”<br/>“姐姐和我好暧昧”</p><p>“我本来就是个暧昧的人”</p><p>文的双腿被分开，她下意识攒着手掌挡在内裤前，如果被姐姐知道自己这么湿的话一定很羞耻。</p><p>“姐姐帮你口好不好”<br/>“会比现在还湿的”</p><p>金容仙舔了舔文星伊的手背，抬起她的臀替她褪下内裤，布料掉挂在膝盖处。</p><p>比她想象中要湿很多。</p><p>她只是用手指轻轻碰了碰阴chun，那液体就发出了搅响声。<br/>“怎么能这么湿…”<br/>“又不是第一次和姐姐做了”</p><p>文星伊难耐不已，刚想反驳些什么，姐姐的唇就贴了上去，随即探出舌尖在褶皱面扫刮了一圈。<br/>“啊……姐姐……”<br/>她坦然地合上了腿，紧紧夹在金容仙耳侧旁。<br/>“要不算了吧…”</p><p>金容仙皱了皱眉，用了点力气将双腿重新掰开，用文星伊的大腿擦去嘴角旁的稠腻，将一侧头发抚至另一边准备好好给她口交。</p><p>“别乱动”<br/>“乖乖张着”</p><p>这次伸出半根舌头再次将花缝拨开，深深磨裟着整个阴核，文星伊整个身子都红透了。</p><p>挑动不歇的柔软扫弄一整片，姐姐一下就找准了位置。<br/>世俗的苛刻在此时被抛之脑后，爱恋怎么就化成了在房间里放肆的呻吟。</p><p>文星伊在迷离中摸到几股散在她大腿根上的发丝，顺着踪迹箍住了姐姐的头，这个在她眼里最优秀的明星，世人的目光都聚在最耀眼的那个人。</p><p>深夜里却埋在她腿间为她服务，和她偷偷交欢。</p><p>想到这就又精神了几分，不由地吸弄住阴壁，在嗯哼中到了顶峰。<br/>潮水喷了姐姐半张脸，那张好看的脸蛋。</p><p>文星伊红着脸用手背帮她抹去，还听到了金容仙吞咽的声音。<br/>“下次别这样了…”</p><p>浴袍不知什么时候被文星伊抓弄得半敞在腰际，金容仙俯坐在她身上微微喘气：</p><p>“下次还想和金容仙上床吗”</p><p>自己的身子被妹妹看光也没关系吧。</p><p>她还是更在意：“下次是什么时候呢”</p><p>墨黑共振下的深夜越来越安静，唯独空留一个房间慢慢堕入困意。<br/>在有生之年她们会铭记每一次高潮的，这些全都是相互折磨的佐证。</p><p>余潮过后的年下窥探起想进入姐姐身体里的心思。</p><p>她一定会将膝盖顶在年上双腿间，让她搂着自己慢慢磨，尽管她已经亵渎到那块有多么湿了。</p><p>姐姐也一定很想要。<br/>“现在”<br/>“文星伊也想亲吻姐姐了”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>